The receptacle of the present invention may be formed, for example, of plastic or sheet metal, and it is constructed so that it may be stacked on other like receptacles when filled with products, or nested down into like receptacles when empty so as to conserve space. The receptacles of the invention are intended primarily for use in the food industry, although they have general application in a wide variety of plants, warehouses, transportation vehicles, and the like.
The receptacles of the invention may be used, for example, in transporting and displaying bakery, or other, goods. For example, a plurality of receptacles may be loaded with bakery goods at the bakery and stacked on top of one another, and they may then be transported in a stacked condition to the retail store or market. The stacked receptacles may then be positioned on the floor of the store or market so that the merchandise therein may be displayed and purchased. When the receptacles are empty, they may be nested down into one another for space conservation purposes, and then returned to the bakery.
The particular nestable and stackable receptacle of the present invention is advantageous in that it is capable of being nested or stacked without the need for moving bails or other movable parts, and without the need to slide or rotate the receptacles with respect to one another. Moreover, the improved receptacle to be described nests and stacks with like receptacles in vertical alignment for optimum space conservation.
The receptacle of the invention preferably is formed of molded plastic, such as injection molded polypropylene, so as to be light, rugged, and inexpensive in its construction. As will be described, the receptacle is capable of being stacked with other like receptacles into a rigid and stable tier; and of being nested within the like receptacles, also as a rigid and stable tier; all without any need to slide or rotate the receptacle with respect to other receptacles in the tier.
The receptacle of the invention is constructed so that merchandise therein may be readily accessible when the receptacle is stacked into a tier with other like receptacles, the merchandise being removable from the open ends of any of the receptacles in the tier without disturbing the other receptacles.
A particular unique feature of the receptacle of the present invention is that it may be stacked on, or nested in, other like receptacles, by means of a simple operation, without any need to rotate or slide the receptacle relative to the other receptacles in the tier, and even when the top of the tier on which the receptacle is loaded is partially obstructed. This feature is particularly advantageous when it is desired to stack or nest the receptacles while they are in the route truck, as mentioned above, where space is limited.
The receptacle of the present invention is of the same general type as the receptacles described and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,219,232; 3,398,840; and 3,608,921, all of which have issued in the name of the present inventor.